Choć nie tak miało być
by CiastkaPiernikowa
Summary: Itachi stara się okiełznać jakoś uczucia, których nie powinien mieć jednocześnie wypełniając swoje obowiązki jako starszy brat i opiekun Sasuke. Inna historia braci Uchiha we współczesnym świecie. Powoli się rozkręca. Itasasu AU


**Prolog **

Itachi już jakiś czas temu zdiagnozował u siebie obłęd moralny lub jak kto woli beznadziejny przypadek wypaczenia umysłowego. Co było określeniem pieszczotliwym w jego mniemaniu, ponieważ ostatnio myśląc o sobie zwykł używać słów bardziej niecenzuralnych. Jeśli natomiast miałby określić kiedy owo wypaczenie miało swój początek to z goryczą musiałby przyznać, że chyba od zawsze musiało być z nim coś nie tak, a winy (jak bardzo by tego chciał) nie jest w stanie zrzucić ani na olbrzymie wymagania rodziców nie pokrywające się nijak ze wsparciem z ich strony, ani na ich moralne braki, ani nawet na żadną traumę z dzieciństwa (bynajmniej z powodu ich braku).

Otóż Itachi był pierworodnym synem właścicieli, znanej na cały świat, firmy Sharingan w związku z czym też jej prawowitym spadkobiercom. I to nie tak, że jego rodzice byli tacy wybitni by wynaleźć i opatentować te super zaawansowane lasery, dzięki którym błyskawiczna korekcja, a w niektórych przypadkach nawet przywrócenie wzroku stało się możliwe. W takim wypadku Itachi prawdopodobnie miałby do nich jeszcze szacunek, jako do ludzi wartościowych dla ogółu ludzkości. Ale nie. Ów szacunek należał się jedynie jego pradziadkom. Następne pokolenia jedynie kłóciły się o udziały w spuściźnie. Oczywiście firmę rozszerzano jak i prowadzono dalsze badania naukowe w dziedzinie okulistyki (z niemałymi sukcesami), jednakowoż jego rodzice bezpośrednio do tego ręki nie przykładali. Zajmowali się jedynie zarządzaniem, czyli głównie kreatywną księgowością, intrygami i polityką wewnątrz rodziny zasiadającej w zarządzie.

Itachi o całym tym bagnie intryg dowiadywał się dopiero z czasem dojrzewania. Był, dla swoich rodziców, dzieckiem niezbędnym do odgrywania strategicznych, wizerunkowych ról. Dlatego, gdy okazało się, że jest on ponadprzeciętnie inteligentny i uzdolniony rodzice od razu oszaleli z zachwytu. Słowo 'oszaleli' nie jest tu wyolbrzymieniem. Tok nauki Itachiego został przyspieszony o parę lat, poza szkołą miał prywatnych nauczycieli, zajęcia dodatkowe i był obowiązkowo (co najmniej raz w miesiącu) posyłany na wszelkiego rodzaju konkursy. Nie ważne czy to była matematyka, historia czy język obcy ze wszystkiego miał być najlepszy. Postawę również miał obowiązek zachować nienaganną. Żadnego uczestniczenia w kłótniach czy (o brońcie boże!) bójkach, żadnego włóczenia się po zajęciach z kolegami, a nawet żadnych fast-foodów czy 'ogłupiających' bajek i filmów. Jak można się domyślić w okazywaniu miłości jego rodzice też nie byli najlepsi, co nie znaczy, że nie byli z niego dumni, wręcz przeciwnie duma aż im się uszami wylewała. Choć chwalenie się dzieckiem przed wszystkimi na przyjęciach nie jest do końca tym typem uwagi, którego same zainteresowane potrzebują.

A jednak na przekór wszystkim chłopak nie wyrastał na zarozumiałego, zepsutego pieniędzmi dupka bez serca i kręgosłupa moralnego. Itachi był wtedy miłym, pomocnym chłopcem, który może i był trochę cichy i zbyt poważny jak na swój wiek, a starsze dzieci z którymi przyszło mu dzielić klasę nie od razu go polubiły, a nawet zdarzało się, że mu dokuczały, ale nadal niezaprzeczalnie pozostawał osobą choć skrytą to ciepłą. Zaczepkami i dokuczaniem się nie przejmował, co więcej mimo nich nadal zdarzało mu się pomagać kolegom z klasy, aż w końcu uznali, że "w zasadzie to jest cool i spoko". Ta pokojowa, a nawet skora do nadstawiania drugiego policzka postawa wynikała właśnie z nieustannego przebywania w świecie walczących o wizerunek, władzę i pieniądze dorosłych. Zamiast bezmyślnie kopiować widziane zachowania Itachi, jako inteligentny chłopiec, już od najmłodszych lat zaczął poważnie zastanawiać się nad sensem posiadania wszystkich wyżej wymienionych. Widząc jak jego rodzice mają każde, jednocześnie nie będąc przy tym widocznie szczęśliwymi. Ich intrygi pozbawiały kolejnych ludzi dobrego imienia oraz pracy, a on był tego jakąś częścią już od wieku lat czterech. I odpychało go to. Więc, ku zadowoleniu wszystkich, unikał konfliktów jak umiał. Z charakteru natomiast zdecydowanie bliżej mu było do filozofa aniżeli biznesmena. Naukę lubił, więc nie narzekał na ogromne ilości czasu jakie przymusowo na niej spędzał nie tylko podczas szkoły i odrabiania lekcji, ale i wszystkich zajęć dodatkowych. Kiedy miał już jakiś czas wolny to też raczej spędzał go na samotnych rozważaniach i czytaniu, niż zabawie czy innych właściwych dziecku czynnościom.

Wyjątek, dla tej i w zasadzie jakiejkolwiek innej reguły, stanowił czas który spędzał ze swoim młodszym bratem. Itachi miał trochę ponad pięć lat, gdy urodził się Sasuke i do tej pory pamięta ogromne wrażenie jakie wywarł na nim moment, gdy po raz pierwszy go zobaczył jeszcze w szpitalu.  
Maluch był cały czerwony i pomarszczony, a dziwnie nieregularne włosy odstawały na jego głowie we wszystkie strony. Itachi złośliwie pomyślał, że niemowlaki bynajmniej nie są takie piękne i urocze jak to kobiety lubią gadać. Matka przywołała go wtedy do siebie i zapytała czy chce potrzymać swojego nowego brata na rękach. Itachiego ten pomysł nie napawał entuzjazmem, jako, że Sasuke wydawał się jakiś taki strasznie mały i kruchy. Jednak zanim zdążył dać głos swoim wątpliwościom pielęgniarka już zaczęła mu ustawiać ręce i postawę tłumacząc przy tym czego ma zdecydowanie nie robić, gdy będzie trzymał niemowlę, bo to nie zabawka i można mu zrobić krzywdę. Itachiego takie uwagi tylko przeraziły i gdy bez dalszych pytań o jego zgodę pielęgniarka bezceremonialnie wpakowała mu na wcześniej ustawione ręce braciszka, Itachiego zamurowało. Nie był się w stanie ruszyć, patrzył jedynie błagalnie po zebranych, jakby pytając "co teraz?". Sasuke wybrał ten moment by przestać cicho popłakiwać (jak to mają w zwyczaju wszystkie dopiero co wyrwane z łona matki na ten okrutny świat niemowlaki) i złapał maluteńką rączką kawałek koszulki Itachiego, która łaskotała go w policzek. Itachi wtedy właśnie naprawdę spojrzał na trzymane przez siebie zawiniątko. Sasuke uparcie trzymał kawałek koszulki, ni to chcąc ją oblizać, ni to pociągnąć, ale już nie popłakiwał. Słychać było jego spokojny oddech. Do Itachiego raptem dotarła myśl z jednej strony oczywista, ale jakby dopiero teraz uderzająco czytelna.

Nowe życie. Trzymał w rękach nowe życie. Ta mała, dziwna istota urośnie i będzie taka duża jak on sam, a kiedyś i taka duża jak rodzice. Nowe życie się rodzi i życie umiera. Ogrom tego odczucia spadł na Itachiego przytłaczając i jednocześnie zachwycając do głębi. Obiecał sobie wtedy, że będzie chronił tego malucha. Dokładnie przed czym, czy dlaczego, nie wiedział sam.

Co wcale nie przeszkadzało mu od tamtej pory w wypełnianiu postanowienia. Gdy Sasuke płakał w nocy w gorączce Itachi był pierwszy przy jego łóżku z chłodnym okładem na czoło w rękach, gdy mały rozbił ulubiony kubek taty Itachi pokazywał jak go posklejać, gdy przyśnił mu się koszmar to ciepłe plecy brata znów pogrążały go we śnie, a gdy ich rodzice się kłócili, to Itachi zabierał go gdzieś rozpraszając zabawą. Itachi nie często miał czas by bawić się z bratem, czy spędzić z nim cały dzień, nie mniej jednak zawsze tam był, gdy brat go potrzebował. Starał się stworzyć dla niego warunki domowe lepsze niż te w których sam się wychowywał.

Sasuke z kolei obdarzał swojego starszego brata bezgraniczną miłością czy wręcz uwielbieniem i czcią. Latał za nim wpatrzony jak w obrazek, próbując powtarzać wszystko co Itachi robił. Zawsze wyczekując cierpliwie chwili, gdy jego brat będzie miał trochę wolnego. Zdaje się, że z tą cierpliwością mieli coś wspólnego rodzice i ich nieustanne _„Itachi musi się uczyć, nie przeszkadzaj mu."_ Zdawało się jednak, że dla Sasuke najświętsze było słowo Itachiego. Jeśli mówił, że ma czas to znaczy, że ma. Jeśli Itachi mu na coś pozwalał znaczyło, że mu to wolno i koniec. Niezależnie od tego co tam sobie mówią rodzice. Ponieważ Sasuke ufał Itachiemu bezgranicznie.

Ta myśl przyprawiała teraz Itachiego o jeszcze większe obrzydzenie do samego siebie.

**Ciąg dalszy nastąpi  
Zachęcam do podzielenia się opiniami i odczuciami**


End file.
